Koutetsu Shirei
Koutetsu Shirei is a shinobi originally from Iwagakure who left the village when he became a Jonin to form Koujougakure (Literal:Village Hidden by Factories) and became its leader. Appearance Koutetsu is a rough-looking, very tall and heavy man, looking more like a blacksmith than a shinobi. This makes sense because he grew up forging metal with his father, and as such he has scars and callouses on his hands, some noticeable burns on his face, and a large scar across his cheek from when he was first learning to use Ore Release, and he sliced his face with a stray strand of molten metal. He wears a normal brown undershirt and pants with Machigakure's signature flak jacket, dark grey lined with easily-accessible pouches. He also wears a wrist-mounted shuriken launcher of his own design, and despite spending much of his time working with molten and heavy materials in his workshop, he still wears standard shinobi sandals, preferring to simply form himself a protective metal shell with ninjutsu when he needs further foot protection. Personality Koutetsu lives up to his village of origin with his no-nonsense attititude. He is always willing to defend his ideals and that of his village, never being afraid of a fight, or even particularly wanting to avoid one. Still, he is the leader of a village, so he is also responsible, not often rushing into conflict or letting his emotions get the best of him. He is fiercely loyal to his people and his land, and will stop at nothing to protect them, even being willing to give his own life without hesitation if it should come to that. He is proud of his power, and is not afraid to throw his weight around to get his way, but he is entirely willing to recognize the strengths of others as well. History Early Life Koutetsu was born in Iwagakure as the son of two successful shinobi. His clan began with his father, and as such Koutetsu’s father was considered one of the most powerful ninja in the village, renowned for his versatile Kekkei Genkai, which he passed on to koutetsu. Because of this, Koutetsu was under a lot of pressure to be an exceptional shinobi, but he was up to the challenge. He became fascinated with mechanisms at a young age when his father would use his Ore Release to create simple mechanical toys for him, and even before he learned how to use ninjutsu, Koutetsu learned blacksmithing from his father and began forging his own simple machine parts. Academy Life Koutetsu was a fairly averge shinobi in the Academy, being fairly good at basic ninjutsu with one exception. in the beginning, he was terrible at throwing projectiles, especially shurikens. His father was not concerned about this however, and while Koutetsu was trying desperately to practice shurikenjutsu to no avail, His father gave him the advice that he would later live by: “If you’ve got a problem, build something that can fix it.” From there, at the age of 8, Koutetsu invented his first unique ninja tool, a wrist-mounted, spring-powered shuriken launcher made with steel tempered with rare metals that his father extracted with his Ore Release. While the original no longer fits him, Koutetsu still wields a variant on this launcher, and every member of his clan receives one from their parents upon their graduation from the academy as a rite of passage. with the help of his new launcher, Koutetsu graduated the academy with above-average grades. Genin Career As a genin, he was assigned to a team with two unknown other Genin and his Sensei, Gouken Kitagawa. On missions, he became known for his ability to intimidate enemies into giving up peacefully, and to swiftly crush them ruthlessly if they resist. He quickly became the leader of his genin team, and honed his ability at designing and creating ninja tools, quickly outfitting his teammates with elaborate weapons. During this time, his parents taught him to use the basics of Fire and Earth Release shortly before the Chunin exams. Chunin Exams Koutetsu's opponent was a type of copy ninja, able to absorb the chakra in ninjutsu and use it temporarily for himself. Therefore, he pushed Koutetsu to the limits of his power. Koutetsu was nearly defeated, but before the final blow was struck, Koutetsu's Ore release finally awakened. Since it was a Kekkei Genkai, his opponent could not absorb it, and as a result Koutetsu was able to trap and kill him. This display of power caught the eye of his village's leadership, and once he was promoted to chunin, the Tsuchikage began to groom him to be a powerful asset to the village. Chunin Career Koutetsu performed his duties to the best of his ability, and as his strength grew, he became increasingly disillusioned with his village. He was very proud of his home village, but its leadership held views that he did not agree with, particularly with respect to attacking other villages during peacetime and use of mercenaries in military endeavors. Kojtetsu believed that a village should be built on the shoulders of its own people, not those who can just as easily be bought out by another village. Therefore, he refused to take on missions directly aggressive towardsother villages, perferring to act as a sort of ambassador from Iwa to the rest of the shinobi world, helping to smooth over conflict ith other villages through his signature combination of excellent wordsmithing and blunt force intimidation. Formation of Koujougakure By the time he was promoted to jonin, Koutetsu was one of his village's most powerful shinobi,and it was time for him to make a choice. He loved and respected his home too much to simply leave for another village, but he simply could not stay so tightly bound to it any longer. He began building a following, and using his influence and charisma, he convinced a large number of Iwa citizens to help him found a new village. One built on respect and peace, which refused to be broken by outside forces. One which would retain friendly relations with Iwa, but not fear relations with other villages as well. Koutetsu ent directly to the tsuchikage to ask permission to form Koujou, and while he was hesitant at first, he knew that Koutetsu would not take "no" for an answer. The tsuchikage promised to provide Koutetsu land and financial support to build the village on three conditions: 1. The village may never have a kage, thus keeping Iwa the dominant force in the Land of Earth 2. The village's craftsmen must give discounts when selling to Iwa and a lesser discount to its allies. 3. If Iwa officially declares war on another nation, Koujou must join the conflict. Koutetsu saw no other alternative, so he agreed to the conditions, and the construction of his village began. Koujou's Early Days As a new village, Koujou was both small and weak at first. Koutetsu's first order of business was to build a network of the village's namesake:Factories. this was to generate economic stability and give the village its identity. The village's craftsmen quickly became known for their ingenuity and reliability, being able to mass produce the highest quality ninja tools, made of a special alloy of Koutetsu's clan's invention. With this source of income, the village grew rapidly, and Koutetsu focussed on forming connections with other villages, especially the five great nations. He arraged meetings with the leaders of both local villages and faraway lands to discuss trade and military alliances, and he was able to dissuade any potential threats from attacking Koujou in its infancy. Many weapon-users from other villages began flocking to Koujou to earn its ways, and some stayed behind, watching the village grow around them. The Rise of Koujou Now, Koutetsu has refined his Ore Release(pun intended) to its highest possible skill, and he is said to be at kage-level power. Under his leadership, his village has flourished. His daughter, Noriko Shirei, shows great promise as the village's next potential leader, and the Shirei clan is one of the richest and most powerful outside of the five great nations. Abilities This Page is Under Construction. Don't hate me please Category:Koujougakure Category:Ore Release Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Village Head Category:Fire Release Category:Earth Release